


to own

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, again just bc its krgl tbh and the way i write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kray makes good use of what's his.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: Anonymous





	to own

**Author's Note:**

> s'bad. read the tags, please. inspired + a thank you to all the art of galo in his own uniform like kray's and uh. talk of breeding kink. yeah. horny promare fandom ty. 
> 
> (additional tag: use of cunt and misogynistic talk aimed at a cis dude. pls keep that in mind.)

Kray grips Galo’s hips, fucking into him at a fast and greedy clip. All he’s thinking about is  _ breeding _ him. He wonders if the promare has changed him that much. If whatever he spills in Galo will start growing in him, if it’ll actually knock him up after Kray fucked him. The thought is so fucking heady. Kray goes  _ wild _ over it. Galo’s hole is such a tight fucking clutch on him, heated and damp and tight as a vice all over the length of him, and Kray’s crotch continues to fuck greedily deeper into him, closer to his  _ womb _ . The fucking thought almost makes him lose himself. 

His fingers on his hips dig deeper into his skin in an attempt to bruise him, and Kray feels possessiveness snarl up inside of him. Galo is  _ his _ . Kray put him in  _ his  _ clothes. Kray lets him in  _ his _ bed. Kray has practically let him be his  _ wife _ , and Galo has the fucking audacity to go around grinning at other people? Like they bring him the same happiness that Kray does? Let them sling their dirty hands all over him? Galo is  _ his  _ boy. Kray has dealt with Galo’s annoying habit of staying alive even when Kray actively throws him at death, and the least of all things Galo can give him is  _ all  _ of himself. Kray  _ owns  _ him. How dare he forget that?

Even though Kray did Galo the fucking honor he begged for to wear _his_ clothes, clothes that mark him as Foresight _property_ , the same white uniform that Kray himself wears tailored to fit Galo’s tiny fucking body--even after Kray did all that for him, Galo had the gall to flirt with another man directly in front of Kray’s face. He may not have been obvious about it, but grinning happily at him while the man had his hand pressed to the small of Galo’s back all while Kray is _right there?_ Who does Galo think he _is?_

Galo is moaning with each shove inside, steady little bits of  _ uh, uh, unh, oh!  _ Kray wonders if he actively tries to sound like a whore. Kray trussed him up and tied his hands to the headboard, like he does often, but today Galo especially deserved to be tied up and given to Kray. His body practically belongs to Kray. His hole he gives up to Kray so easily it’s not Kray’s fault if he takes it as his. 

Kray bends Galo’s knees back as far as he can next to his head, even if it strains Galo, and he starts to fuck  _ deep _ inside of him. “I’m gonna fucking knock you up, Galo, you hear me? I’m gonna come inside you and you’re going to  _ take it _ . If I see any leaking out of you--” 

Galo says, alarmed, “G-gov?” 

Kray snarls, and starts to slam into him harder, “This fucking  _ cunt  _ is  _ mine _ , Galo. The least you can do for me is be a good wife and just  _ take it _ .” 

Galo says, “W-wife?!” 

“ _ Yes _ . Who else would I let wear my clothes? No one but my pretty little wife, yeah? And you know what makes a good wife, Galo?” 

Galo’s eyes are wide and his mouth is open and soft, and Kray wants to fuck it. Galo swallows, and gasps out, “What?” 

“A  _ good  _ wife--” Kray slams in hard and deep, and Galo’s eyes go wide. Kray gives him the same hard thrusts, pulls back and slams in as hard as can once again, a pause to really feel, and then pulling back and doing it all over again. Kray is gearing up to come right into him and  _ really _ make Galo his. “A good wife is gonna let me fuck her cunt. A good wife is gonna let me breed her up when I want to.” Kray’s eyes flash red, and he bares down into Galo, glaring at him, “Are you gonna be a good wife for me?” 

Galo is biting his lip, his eyes red and anguished, but he eventually nods, nice and slow and perfectly submissive, and Kray bares a sharp, red grin and fucks into him fast. It only takes a couple of thrusts for him to come, and Kray makes sure he leaves that load nice and deep in Galo. He’s going to need it.


End file.
